Just Married
by Heart Monochrome
Summary: Sakura dan Sai mendapatkan misi baru dari Hokage kelima. Misi yang membuat Sakura merasa kesal, dan cemburu pada shinobi yang ahli dalam bidang seni lukis itu. Yah, semua juga tahu, hanya perlu sentuhan kecil dari seseorang untuk membuat sebuah peristiwa besar terjadi. Iya kan? Fanon. Fict Promote. Happy Event Heart monochrome.


"Sakura, seharusnya kau bisa bersikap _professional_ dalam misi kali ini. Berdasarkan bu─"

"Oh diamlah, atau aku akan menghajarmu." Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sai di belakangnya. Ia kesal, sangat kesal karena misi kali ini.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa _dickless_ menyukai gadis kasar seperti─"

_**BUAKHHH**_

Tubuh Sai terpental beberapa meter sebelum akhirnya membentur sebuah pohon besar yang ada di pinggir jalan setapak yang sedang mereka lalui.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu Sai." Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya berusaha memahami apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi. Sai benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sepengetahuannya Sakura merupakan salah satu _kunoichi_ yang bisa bersikap _professional_. _Hell_, gadis itu bahkan berniat membunuh cinta sejatinya, atau apapun itulah namanya, Sai sendiri tidak mengerti─guna menyelamatkan desa, dan kini gadis itu menjadi uring-uringan─setelah sebelumnya menolak misi ini dan tidak disetujui oleh Hokage kelima yang berperan juga sebagai _shisou_ bagi teman berambut merah mudanya ini. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa susahnya sih menyamar menjadi pengantin baru yang sedang menjalankan bulan madu mereka?

**Just Married**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanon, OOC, konten sedikit dewasa.**

**Made it for promote **_**Heart Monochrome**_

_**-**_**SaiSaku event-**

_Gairah masa muda memang membahayakan, karena bisa membuat seseorang lupa akan segalanya, termasuk sebuah misi._

Sai menghela nafas panjang, ini bukanlah misi pertama yang ia jalani berdua saja dengan Sakura. Ia sudah sering menjalani berbagai misi dengan gadis berambut merah muda itu, dengan berbagai tingkat misi. Oleh sebab itu ia tak memikirkan hal yang aneh saat tiba-tiba ia dan Sakura ditugaskan untuk menjalankan misi sebagai mata-mata di Desa Bunyi. Sebagai mantan _anbu Ne_, misi seperti ini bukanlah hal yang baru baginya.

"Kenapa kau marah?" Sai melirik ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu nampaknya sedang menahan rasa amarahnya, beberapa kali Sai mendapati sang gadis tengah menarik nafas panjang. Kebiasaannya ketika sedang menahan emosi. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?"

Sakura melirik ke arah Sai. Ia paham bahwa tak semestinya ia marah dengan pemuda yang memiliki kelemahan dalam hal emosi itu. Ia seharusnya menyalahkan _shisou_nya, mengingat itulah alasan mengapa ia kini berada disini. Sakura menghembuskan nafas dengan keras, tanpa sengaja ia melihat ke arah pipi pemuda itu yang kini sedikit lebam akibat pukulannya tadi. Ia merasa bersalah.

"Apakah sakit?" tubuh Sai sedikit menegang saat merasakan sentuhan lembut Sakura di pipinya. Lagi, dadanya terasa berdesir saat gadis itu menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Sedikit," Sai memejamkan matanya saat merasakan aliran cakra di pipinya. Nampaknya Sakura sedang berusaha untuk mengobati pipinya. Pemuda itu membuka matanya saat ia tak merasakan lagi sentuhan lembut di pipinya. Ia terkesiap saat melihat gadis berambut merah itu sedang tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"_Gomen_, tidak seharusnya aku melampiaskannya padamu," ujar Sakura lirih.

"Kau kesal," Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Ini tentang misi kita kali ini, aku tidak begitu menyukainya…" Mata Sai berkedip saat mendengarkan jawaban dari bibir Sakura.

"Kau tidak suka menjadi istriku?" Pipi Sakura merona merah saat mendengar pertanyaan Sai. Adakalanya gadis itu berharap bahwa sang pemuda di hadapannya ini memiliki kepribadian konyol seperti Naruto, atau bersikap tak acuh seperti Sasuke, sehingga ia tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan polos yang terkadang─oke, sering membuat dirinya merona.

"Bu… bukan begitu… hanya saja, kau tahu kan. Kita harus bersikap _professional_…" pipi Sakura semakin memerah saat melihat salah satu alis Sai terangkat, tanda bahwa ia tak mengerti "Er… kau tahu kan, suami istri… pengantin baru… ehmm… harus sering menunjukkan kemesraan mereka di depan umum," Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya, tak ingin bertatap muka dengan Sai.

"Aku tahu." Jawaban Sai membuat Sakura kembali menatap pemuda yang kini sedang menjadi _suami_nya itu.

"Eh? Kau tidak keberatan?" Sai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sering menyamar saat menjadi anggota _Ne_," tubuh Sakura membeku saat mendengar perkataan Sai. Ia membalikkan badannya dan kembali berjalan, tak mengacuhkan Sai yang semakin bingung dengan sikapnya.

"Sakura, apakah aku membuatmu marah?"

"Tidak. Kita harus segera ke hotel. Cepatlah." Kening Sai berkerut saat mendengar nada dingin dalam ucapan gadis itu. Bukankah katanya ia tidak marah? Lalu mengapa nada suaranya menjadi dingin? Ah, Sai tak akan pernah mengerti isi hati perempuan. Apalagi jika itu tentang Sakura.

…

"Kau marah." Ucap Sai saat mereka sudah berada dalam sebuah kamar hotel, di tempat dimana mereka harus menyamar sebagai pengantin baru.

"Tidak."

"Kau tidak mau menatapku Sakura, kata Naruto itu kau lakukan saat kau sedang marah," Sakura mendekap tangannya di depan dada, dan menatap Sai dengan sinis.

"Oh, kini kau ingin aku menatapmu dengan mesra? Ah, pasti rekan setimmu dulu selalu memandangmu dengan mesra saat kau menjalankan misi seperti ini kan? Maaf, jangan samakan aku dengan mereka."

"Kau… cemburu?" wajah Sakura memerah saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Sai.

"A… te... tentu saja tidak, _baka_!" Sai mengernyitkan dahinya. Meskipun Sakura kini membuang mukanya tak mau menatapnya, ia masih bisa melihat rona kemerahan di pipi gadis itu. Berdasarkan perkataan _sensei_nya, itu pertanda bahwa apa yang dikatakannya memang benar. Sakura cemburu padanya.

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya. Jika Sakura cemburu padanya, itu berarti gadis itu menyukainya. Sai yakin pernah membaca hal mengenai itu di sebuah novel yang ada di perpustakaan Konoha. Sakura menyukainya. Tiba-tiba saja rasa bahagia menyergap dirinya. Sebuah senyum tulus terpatri di bibir pemuda itu.

"A… apa?" Sakura merasa gugup saat tiba-tiba saja Sai tersenyum, tulus. Gadis itu tahu bahwa sebenarnya ia menyukai pemuda yang ada di depannya sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Oleh sebab itu ia merasa marah saat menerima misi kali ini. Karena ia yakin seyakin-yakinnya jika misi kali ini hanya modus dari _shisou_nya agar ia segera menyatakan perasaannya pada pemuda yang terkenal akan kepiawaiannya dalam bidang seni lukis itu.

Sai mendekati tubuh Sakura, ia sedikit menyeringai saat melihat gadis itu gugup dan melangah kebelakang, menjauhinya. Ia menyukai gadis itu. Akan tetapi ia mencoba berpura-pura tak tahu alasan mengapa detak jantungnya selalu meningkat saat berada di dekat sang gadis, atau desiran aneh yang selalu dirasakannya saat Sakura menyentuhnya. Ia bahkan berpura-pura tak tahu alasan mengapa ia begitu peduli pada gadis ini, mengapa gadis ini marah padanya? Atau apakah ia penyebab mengapa gadis itu menjadi kesal? Karena tahu Sakura tak pernah merasakan hal yang sama padanya. Akan tetapi Sakura ternyata merasakan hal yang sama dengannya. Setidaknya itulah yang tertulis dibuku. Cemburu artinya suka, iya kan?

"Aku memang sering menjalankan misi mata-mata saat aku menjadi _Ne_, tapi aku tak pernah menerima misi yang mengharuskanku berperan sebagai seorang kekasih. Danzou-_sama _berkata padaku bahwa aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan baik." Sakura menahan nafasnya saat jaraknya dengan sang pemuda hanya tersisah satu meter."Sakura, bernafaslah."

Pipi gadis itu merona, ia tak menyangka bahwa suatu hari nanti akan tiba saatnya dimana ia lupa akan cara bernapas hanya karena keberedaan seorang pemuda didekatnya. Ia semakin memundurkan tubuhnya, dan tersentak saat merasaan dinding dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Lalu mengapa kau mengambil misi ini?"

"Karena pasanganku kali ini kau," Sai semakin mendekatan tubuhnya dengan Sakura. Ia tersenyum lembut saat melihat wajah Sakura memerah seperti sedang terbakar. Entah mengapa ia sangat menyukainya.

.

Sakura mendecih dalam hati. Ia berjanji akan menyumpahi _shisou_nya saat misi kali ini berakhir. Gadis itu meneguk liurnya saat mendapati bahwa tubuh dirinya dengan Sai kini sudah menempel. Ia bisa merasakan dada bidang Sai menghimpit dadanya, dan deru nafas pemuda itu menerpa pipinya. Gadis itu melirik ke arah bibir Sai yang setengah terbuka. Dadanya berdegup dengan kencang, seolah-olah seperti akan meledak. Oh persetan dengan semuanya. Toh kini mereka merupakan sepasang pengantin baru kan? Dan gadis itu pun segera mempertemukan bibirnya dengan sang pemuda. Oh, ia akan berterima kasih pada _shisou_nya, nanti…

.

Mata Sai terbelalak saat merasakan sebuah sentuhan di bibirnya. Sakura menciumnya. Dengan atensi penuh, pemuda itu membalas ciuman sang gadis. Ia memagut bibir yang sudah beberapa bulan ini begitu menarik perhatiannya. Tangan pemuda itu bergerak, menyentuh pinggul Sakura dengan lembut. Ia merasa tak cukup. Sebuah ciuman justru semakin meningkatkan gairahnya. Berdasarkan buku yang ia baca, wajar bagi seorang pemuda untuk merasa bergairah saat berada di ruangan yang sama dengan sang gadis terutama jika suasana dan situasi mendukung. Kali ini Sai merasa berterima kasih pada Kakashi _sensei _yang dengan murah hati meminjamkan novel Icha-icha Tactics padanya.

"Nghhh," Sakura melenguh pelan saat merasakan tangan Sai menyentuh tubuhnya. Lututnya terasa goyah saat jari-jari panjang pemuda itu menyentuh kulitnya dengan lembut. Ia ingin lebih. Seperti terbius akan sentuhan Sai, gadis itu memajukan tubuhnya, ia ingin tubuhnya lebih dekat lagi dengan Sai.

"Sakura…." Suara Sai kini berubah menjadi serak akibat gairah, pemuda itu kini beralih pada leher Sakura dan menandainya dengan tanda kemerahan, jemari panjangnya pun kini mulai menuju ke bagian bawah tubuh sang gadis.

"Sai… aku menyu─"

_**Cklik!**_

Tubuh Sakura dan Sai membeku saat melihat seorang pelayan berdiri di depan pintu kamar mereka, wajah pelayan itu memerah karena melihat adegan yang seharusnnya tak ia lihat. Malu, Pelayan itu pun menundukan wajahnya.

"_Go…gomen_, tapi Kizzo-_san_ sudah datang ke hotel beberapa saat yang lalu…" Mata Sakura berkedip beberapa kali. Butuh beberapa menit bagi gadis itu untuk memproses apa yang sedang terjadi. Mata gadis berambut merah muda itu terbelalak saat teringat, bahwa ia meminta anak gadis pemilik hotel itu untuk melaporkan padanya jika ada seseorang yang bernama Kizzo datang menginap dan memberinya beberapa ratus Ryo sebagai upahnya. Benar, Kizzo-_san_, targetnya sudah datang.

"Oh, _shit_!" nampaknya Sai dan Sakura harus menahan gairahnya dan menjalankan misi sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan mereka tadi. _Well well_, gairah masa muda memang bisa membuat para remaja kehilangan fokus dan melupakan segalanya kan? Yah setidaknya kini pelayan yang tak beruntung itu akan menjadi saksi bahwa mereka _memang_ suami-istri kan?

-_fin-_

**a.n: **fict ini meruapakan promote fict dari event Saisaku "**Heart Monochrome**" yang diadakan mulai tanggal 15 juni-16 juli. Ikutan yuuuk… Kalo kalian berminat, silahkan liat profil akun ini yaaaa, peraturannya ada disitu, atau kalian bisa langsung berkunjung ke grup fb SaiSaku "**A Different Hue**".

Kami tunggu partisipasi kalian yaaaaa….

_Last, please gimme your critic, comment, or maybe a flame about this fict. Really appreciate it…_

_Sign_, panitia


End file.
